Former Students
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: The night before the first day back to school. Minerva McGonagall is having a nightmare about the war. She dreams about Hermione getting tortured, even though she wasn't there. She dreams about Lavender dying from Greyback. Fred getting crushed by a wall. Colin Creevey killed by Death Eaters.


**Prompts**

 **[Character] Minerva McGonagall**

 **[quote] 'Maybe that's part of the nightmare, having just enough freedom thrown at you to tempt you, knowing it's an illusion.' — Grace & Fury, Tracy Banghart**

 **Dark: Goodbye — Apparat ft. Soap &Skin**

 _Minerva McGonagall found herself in a rather large dining room that was filled with Death Eaters. Being held by a couple of said Death Eaters were three of her students; Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. Harry and Ron were being dragged away while Hermione was being grabbed by an enraged Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix's hair appeared to be sparking. She had Hermione with one hand around her neck and the other on a deadly knife that Minerva recognized as a knife that had been confiscated when she was in school._

 _Hermione appeared to be floating in the air now. But she was shaking and her face was contorted into a painful grimace. Minerva found her eyes unable to move from her favourite student. Sadly, Minerva knew there was nothing she could do for Hermione. Not a minute later Hermione let out a blood-curdling scream. It was unbearable for the professor who taught the kind, sweet girl to see her in so much pain. It seemed to go on forever and Minerva found herself wishing that she could take the place of the Gryffindor._

 _It was at that moment that Minerva realized what the hat saw in Hermione to make her a Gryffindor. Even though she was in pain, Hermione never told Bellatrix anything. Minerva was extremely proud of her Gryffindor cub. It was only when Bellatrix started to carve that horrible word into Hermione's arm that Hermione's face changed and even then only for a second. Minerva found herself yelling. But she knew it was in vain because she was only seeing something that had happened before. Shadows covered the room._

 _The shadows soon receded to show Fred and George Weasley, along with their brother Percy fighting Death Eaters in the halls of Hogwarts. It was May 2nd, the day that many of her former and current students died; whether they were fighting for good or bad didn't matter. The three brothers were fighting five masked Death Eaters when Percy knocked the mask off of one of them only to find his boss, Rufus Scrimgeour._

 _The sight caused Percy to freeze for just a second, which was long enough for Rufus to cast a spell on the wall making it fall on Fred. Minerva's heart broke when George realized his brother was dead. George dropped to his knees and wept. Even though spells were flying around him he stayed, holding on to his brother, his best friend, his partner, his twin. The world became blurred from tears. Minerva fell to her knees, weeping for one of the two students that had so much unused potential._

 _When Minerva finally looked up she saw she was just outside the courtyard. In front of her was Lavender Brown. By herself, Lavender was fighting an unknown Death Eater and Fenrir Greyback. Soon the Death Eater fell and Minerva found herself internally cheering for her former student. Her spirits soon fell as she realized that Lavender was not as good a dueller as Greyback was. Minerva remembered Greyback from when she taught him._

 _That boy was as ruthless as they came. He would start a fight with anyone and then curse them when their back was turned. Turning her attention back to the fight had Minerva release a scream, Lavender was stunned and her wand was snapped in half. Just a second later Greyback was biting Lavender's neck as she screamed in pain. Minerva couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her. Even though Lavender was clearly dying she still tried to fight the half-turned werewolf._

 _In the midst of the battle, Minerva recognized a small boy, Colin Creevy. He saw a torture curse coming towards Neville Longbottom and without a second thought stepped in front of Neville blocking the older boy from the curse that left him almost parentless. He let out a shriek of pain that was only broken when Neville disarmed the Death Eater. Colin stunned the Death Eater and ran off._

 _He came across Hermione, who was fighting five Death Eaters at the same time. Colin surprised two of the Death Eaters and had them bound and disarmed before they could react. Upon seeing that Hermione was fine, Colin ran off again. This time he came upon a group of Slytherin students who were fighting a large group of Death Eaters, some of whom were probably their parents. Minerva felt pride flow through her when Colin joined the group of Slytherins and help to fight the Death Eaters._

 _Even though some of the students had probably called Colin a Mudblood he still helped them. A neon green curse came flying through the air right into Colin's chest. He collapsed, dead. Minerva remembered the boy who hero-worshipped Harry Potter, who would have done anything for Harry, who would have done anything for his younger brother. Once again her heart broke for one of her former students._

 _Now Minerva found herself walking towards a clearing in the forbidden forest. Harry Potter was standing on the path, talking to people who Minerva couldn't see. Minerva knew what was going to happen based on the story that Harry had told her about what happened that night. Harry was going to die._

 _After teaching Harry for six years, and teaching his parents before him she could tell that he was afraid. Even though Harry was afraid, he would never let others die for him. Calmly, Harry walked towards where Voldemort was. Taking one last deep breath Harry stepped out into the open and was hit by the green killing curse that had claimed the life of his parents many years before._

Minerva woke with a start, her bed was covered in sweat and there were tears in her eyes. At that moment Minerva realized that although the war was over, people were still being affected, mourning loved ones. Minerva sent out letters to all of many of her former students, asking for pictures of their loved ones who died in the battle of Hogwarts. Within an hour Minerva had hundreds of pictures. Minerva, with the help of the house elves, covered the wall that had once been covered in Decrees from Dolores Umbridge, with pictures of those who had died in the battle of Hogwarts.


End file.
